Microphallus/Recap
Marty dreams his mother is waking him up from sleep, and more intriguingly, she is alive. Marty wakes up in tears. In the morning when he is getting ready for work, Roscoe’s doing his favorite dance moves. And he wants to know if his dad is cool if he liking a guy and a girl at the same time. Marty’s dad brings up the fact it’s his mother’s death anniversary. Marty knows it’s the fucking anniversary, but he is not ready for a session – and why does his dad have to remind him every year. He knows it, he remembers it. However, as Marty’s dad puts it, that’s what families do. Marty’s son wants to teach him how to do the duggie, but Marty’s hardly enthusiastic, although he shows he is. When Marty arrives at work, Greg from the client company steps in flamboyantly. They are buying Galweather. Besides, he seems to have no respect for Marty and his team. And Skip is playing the spineless part of the Galweather team, who thinks Greg’s company is simply too big. No one really seems to like Greg’s behavior, which could be described as fluctuating between playful and figurative. However, he has something to tell Marty. Greg is about to smash his head in and personally fuck his back, but Marty’s okay as long as Greg means that metaphorically. Oh yes, that is going to be metaphorically. Just as Marty is about to walk away, he articulates loudly “How is your beautiful wife,” Marty’s heard she tastes like ‘pink berry’. Marty and team are at the airport, and they are on their way to IBC – an alcohol company about to launch a controversial campaign. While Clyde teases Doug about his encounter with a transvestite he mistook for a woman, Doug doesn’t want anybody to believe he was mistaken all the way. Later, Marty reveals his plan for IBC. It’s going to be the same as always – they will have to convince IBC they cannot do without Galweather for the next three years. They have a plan called Apache, but the team is split on it – a perfect scenario worth exploiting. When Marty and team arrive at IBC, they get a tour of the factory. Marty loves the tour, but there’s something he likes more. He points out at the owner, the management head, and the sponsor. The three are split in three different ways, and it appears that only the owner wants to go ahead with Apache. However, the management head is right now neutral. Not before long, Spaulding Winter’s wife comes in because he has left his cell phone back at his place. As if she doesn’t have other things to do today. However, all she is interested in, is Marty’s big black member! At the end of the meeting, Spalding’s wife invites Marty and Jeannie for dinner. In the meeting room, Marty and team are getting ready for the number crunching session. However, Clyde and Doug take Mrs. Winter’s exclusive invite as a slap on their faces. They know Marty has a big black member, but… what the heck! While Marty’s contemplating on sleeping with the chick, Clyde and Doug are apparently jealous, and they start their fight over the transvestite issue between themselves. However, Jeannie has something else on her mind – Marty’s is not having sex with Spaulding’s wife! No, he is not! Management head reveals his bit the next day. If Apache goes live, PepsiCo and others are going to buy them out, and besides, it will be a disaster for IBC. Later at night, when Marty and Jeannie are at the Winters’, it turns out to be a weird experience. Spaulding suggests Marty listens to the wife, and Spaulding’s wife suggests he sticks to Jeannie. Before long, the wife has Spaulding engaged in a session of roleplay and bondage, while Spalding can only do an erotic foot massage on Jeannie, and Mrs. Spalding has Marty eyes popped out in her bondage studio. Although both the consultants are reluctant at first, they cannot resist the offers. However, Marty learns what Spaulding wants – a red signal for operation Apache. When Marty and Jeannie leave, they promise to keep whatever happened between themselves. The next day, Marty ends up calling it off on Apache, and Spaulding is more than happy. However, the CEO is livid, and reminds Marty who is paying him. While Clyde is perplexed as to what just happened, Marty calls up his friend James. Marty announces IBC is about to announce their new plan, which is bound to take them down. And the buy up cost will be about $50 million. Before long, Marty ends up striking a deal worth $3 million. Clyde and Doug still want to know what happened, but Jeannie’s sure the deal is on. When Marty gets back home, he finds Roscoe with a couple of kids – a boy and a girl – just like Marty was anticipating. Jeremiah confirms they are the two. Then he takes call from the building security and announces Skip from Galweather is here to see Marty Kaan. Did he let him in? Why, wasn’t he supposed to? Well, Marty’s dad will get to know in some time. Skip arrives and announces he doesn’t like his garden full of bee stings. He likes to see it peaceful, full of blooming flowers. Sure, Marty’s got him great figures, but bee stings are not happening. Besides, he hasn’t invited Skip to this place even once in all these years. Marty’s ways have got to change, and Skip is serious. He gulps his last bit and walks out. Marty calls up Clyde and tells him to ditch whatever he is doing. Soon they are out to party. While they are waiting in front of a bar, a customer arrives, expecting valet parking. However, Marty’s up for taking his car for a ride. Speeding away out of the bar tunnel, he is eyes wide open. However, Clyde’s afraid he might crash. http://www.tvrage.com/House_of_Lies/episodes/1065110762/recap Category:Recaps